


A Certain Romance

by neversaydie



Series: 500 Follower Fic Fest [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes has a dirty mouth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just eat that cupcake?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Did you not notice the big fuckin' ring on the top of it?"</p>
<p>"Uh… no."</p>
<p>"For fuck's sake Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 500 Follower Fic Fest happening over at saferforeveryone.tumblr.com, come and request something!

"Did you just eat that cupcake?"

"Yeah." Steve shrugs, concentrating on the fiendish Sudoku he's tapping away at on his Starkpad, legs dangling from his stool like he's still small enough to not touch the floor. That's why he likes to sit at the kitchen island, it feels familiar.

He doesn't see what the big deal is about the cupcake. Bucky knows he'll inhale any food that's put in front of him, partially because he has to constantly feed his metabolism and partially because Steve Rogers is a greedy son of a bitch when there are desserts around. Especially homemade desserts that are smothered in frosting. _Especially_ homemade desserts smothered in frosting that _Bucky_ made him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, Rogers." Bucky has dropped his head into his hands with a groan, like he's totally done with Steve's shit today, and Steve _still_ doesn't understand what the problem is.

"Uh, was I not supposed to?" He tries, unsurely. Bucky just makes a wounded growl of frustration and lifts his head. He's got this look on his face like he can't _believe_ how stupid Steve is, and Steve sees that expression so often that he's come to recognise it as affectionate.

"Did you not notice the big fuckin' ring on the top of it?"

"Uh… no."

"For _fuck's sake_ Steve, Jesus H fuckin' Christ." Bucky's always had a potty mouth, but Steve hasn't heard it this bad since France in 1945. "Do you even chew your goddamn food? Why the ever loving shit am I even marrying you?"

"You're marrying me?" Steve's eyes bug out, and Bucky sighs irritably.

"Yeah, and you get to shit out your own engagement ring like a human fuckin' gumball machine. Congratulations, idiot."

Okay, then. That's happening.

"Why did you put the ring on a cupcake?"

"I was trying to be _romantic as shit_. I was trying to _woo you_ , Steve. Christ almighty." Bucky rolls his eyes. "Anyway, you swallowed it so we're engaged. No takebacks."

"Okay." Steve nods, grinning, because it's not like Bucky's actually asked him and it's not like he's actually said yes, but he wouldn't have it any other way. This kind of proposal ('proposal') is pretty perfect for their relationship.

Idiots. They're both giant fucking idiots.

"C'mon, I'm gonna fuck you and seal the deal. Big fuckin' moron." Bucky holds out his hand and waits for Steve to take it so he can pull him off the stool at the kitchen island and into a kiss. "Love you."

"You too. Even if you curse like a goddamn sailor." Steve snorts as he lets Bucky drag him back to the bedroom.

"I'm thinking, if I get my fingers in you far enough I might end up being the one wearing the ring."

"You're disgusting. Can't believe I'm gonna marry you." Steve tries to sound grossed out, but he can't stop grinning.

Because yeah, he can't believe how lucky he is.


End file.
